In the late 1960's I took up scuba diving as a hobby. As a result I became aware of the enormous force waves release in the tidal zone. This energy is released as the waves crash against a cliff face. Throughout the 1970's and 1980's I developed several mechanical concepts that could derive power from waves. In late 1989, I tested some of my models in the surf off San Pedro, Calif. After subjecting myself, and an array of plastic bucket chambers, p.v.c. pipes, float valves, check valves, pressure gauges, and tie down ropes to a number of beatings in the surf, I decided I was ready to go for a patent, which included the following:                1) a wave powered generator, 2) hydraulic pumps, and 3) air compression devices.        
In late October 1991 I compiled my sketchee, and submitted them to Freilich, Hombaker and Rosen, Patents Attorneys (10960 Wilshire Boulevard, Suite 1434, Los Angeles Calif. 90024, telephone number (213) 477-0578). The firm submitted my drawings for a patent search. On Nov. 12, 1991 they sent me a letter informing me that most of my patent submittals were variations of 16 existing patents. After I had reviewed the 16 copies of related patents, I realized that my concepts were similar in many ways to most of them.
After a few years of pondering the problems for some time, I realized that most of these mechanical contraptions are just too fragile to take the prolonged battering of the larger waves encountered in most large bodies of water. Because large waves would be required to produce energy in enough quantity for economical generation of electrical power, I realized that most of these devices, including mine, were not really economically feasible. It is apparent that these devices are far too vunerable to damage from large storms, and very expensive to maintain. As a result, I came to the obvious conclusion that it is futile to put such fragile, complicated, manmade objects in the way of such overwhelming natural forces. The real problem with most manmade structures resting on the geological formation in the tidal zone is their inability to withstand harsh conditions. These structures will be subjected to the most severe forces found in nature. Many of these structures will ultimately even have to face a weather condition called the 50- or 100-year storm. But by far the most devastating phenomenon has to be the ocean-born tsunami, which is a huge tidal wave capable of devastating most freestanding, manmade objects in its path. Because of these conditions, most shipwrecks upon being beached for any time are eventually beaten to pieces.
By the late 1990's, I came to the conclusion that the solution would be to go with what works the best under the worst of natural conditions. Naturally-occurring bedrock outcroppings along with other natural geological formations have withstood these severe natural conditions for thousands of years now, even though the shoreline itself is slowly being worn away by all the large storms over the years. Natural geological formations are vastly superior to manmade structures. From a geological standpoint, the harder and denser natural rock formations endure the best. Therefore, I decided that the best thing would be to construct manmade blowhole shafts in existing durable natural geological formations, using conventional heavy construction methods. Also, natural geological formations can withstand the severe battering of wave-driven flotsam (logs, shattered wood pilings, small and large watercraft which have lost their moorings during severe storms).